


Honey

by BelivetAndAird (rcks)



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Eventual Sex, F/F, Fluff, HAROLD THEY’RE LESBIANS, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Lesbian Zelda Spellman, MS - Freeform, Slow Burn Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Soft Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Zelda Spellman, Some more gay shit YAY, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith-centric, at least there’s not angst in this one, i actually wrote this on a plane when I had no WiFi and I was IN THE FEELS, im up late again n writing fics, so here’s my attempt at fluff, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcks/pseuds/BelivetAndAird
Summary: Fluff in which Zelda sings “Honey” by Kehlani.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman & Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 95





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here I am, presenting you a NO ANGST fic for once! It was a more serious attempt at fluff (with smut to follow 😏). Thanks again to Tay the very thought of Zelda singing Honey bc my gay imagination ran wild.

Lilith was working late these days, though no matter how exhausted she was she looked forward to seeing her lover’s face beaming at her when she got home. There was nothing quite like returning after a particularly stressful day to a smile and a snuggle, she thought.

The Queen of Hell was quite old-fashioned as you’d have it; while her colleagues in Hell teleported to their respective homes after briefings, Lilith preferred to quite literally walk out the front door of the Underworld and climb out the depths of the Greendale mines. Besides, she wouldn’t pass up a midnight stroll in the dark and foggy forest for anything. Sometimes walk home was pleasant and granted her the alone time she required to strategize and think of doctrines for her new Coven to share with Zelda; other times, Lilith was too exhausted to even think - her brain auto-piloting its way toward home.

Tonight’s walk proved to be the latter. News from the front lines were not good, demons in support of Lucifer were found attempting to infiltrate Lilith’s inner circle - causing mayhem. Sighing and cleaning up her desk for the day, Lilith promised herself that she would not think of work beyond the doors of Hell and walked to the back of her private chambers to those very doors. After hours, the Gates of Hell appeared quite bland. There was no blazing fire nor shrieking souls - truth be told, Lilith found it exhausting to the bone and ordered the theatrics to be stopped when she was alone in her chambers. Pushing on through the portal and stepping into Hell’s entryway in the mines, Lilith turned to touch the menacing doors.

“Boop!” She exclaimed as if she were tapping the nose of her favorite pet, no one knew that was the only word of the spell to lock the Gates of Hell. Silly, but it worked for centuries. No one was privy to it except Lucifer and herself. It was a sort of joke between the two - coined by Lilith after the creation of the first lamb, an adorable little creature that loved to snuggle and have her nose touched - hence the boop. 

Keeping true to her promise to herself, Lilith cast a spell over herself to quiet her mind and made her way through the mines and into the woods. Somewhere along the path, Lilith was lost in her mind and fell into a pile of mud about a mile away from home. Picking up the pace, the demon couldn’t wait to close the gap between her and a shower. Sure it was easy to teleport from one place to another, but in all the centuries she’s lived she much preferred walking- even if her clothes were soaked though with mud. 

The brunette walked through the front door with a frustrated grunt, immediately started peeling off her clothes in the entryway.

“Fuck that’s going to be a nightmare to clean,” she regarded her silk blouse scrutinizing the dark mud that coated over half the shirt, tossing it along with the other mud-covered clothing atop a pile of rain boots to dry. The house was warm and dark, the smell of spice and musk wafted in the air and made Lilith smirk. It smelled thoroughly of Zelda, she must’ve just gone upstairs to sleep since a pile of bound papers and books sat open at the coffee table - a cacophony of sticky notes littered across the couch. Zelda was usually adamant about tidying up.

“ — _like I like my honey_ … ”

Lilith ears perked at the sound of Zelda singing. It was rare to hear Zelda sing anything but opera or chorus-related songs, especially since she was appointed conductor of the Church of Night’s chorus group and ran with it even under the order of the new Church. 

Chuckling, the brunette tip-toed upstairs toward Zelda’s voice, positively enthralled

“Oh, damn. That’s not the lyric is it?” Zelda muttered. 

_ “ I like my women like I like my honey; sweet, _

_ A little selfish… _

_ I like my women like I like my money; green, _

_ A little jealous…” _

Zelda carried on humming, clearly she was singing mindlessly and was focused on something else. But Lilith found it an adorable tendency as Zelda did this quite often, she tried to imagine was Zelda was up to and could get the thought of her adorable brow furrowing in concentration out of her head. Careful as not to alert her of her lurking, she rounded the corner of the hallway and peered into their bedroom to spot Zelda, clad in a silk negligee, sitting at her boudoir with her back to the door. Periodically, she raised her arm - no her hand? To touch her face and - what was she doing?

Lilith leaned against the frame of the bedroom door and folded her arms across her stomach, silently watching over Zelda. And here Zelda was, pure as a child. 

Zelda adjusted and wiped at the cloth sliding off her shoulder - granting Lilith to steal a glance at her face, which was absolutely slathered with a black clay face mask. The demon smiled at this, she looked positively ridiculous but had the voice of an angel. 

“ … _but I’m funny_...”  Just then, Zelda swiped her finger into a pot of cold cream, produced a glob of white and promptly smeared it over her lips. Drawing out the edges a bit, she painted a clown-like smile on her face with the cream and Lilith chuckled inwardly, struggling not to laugh aloud. A child indeed. 

She loved when Zelda sang, her usual gravelly voice softens, melts almost, into a childishly shy whisper. It was the side Zelda was afraid to show; yes, the woman sang but it was different from when she was alone. Her choir voice was strong and authoritative, reflective of her stature. But moments like this reminds Lilith of the many reasons why she loves Zelda. Zelda was like a coconut: impossible to crack yet undeniably sweet - no matter if you liked the taste of it or not. And how she was sweet. Lilith’s own little pot of honey.

Just then Zelda stopped singing - pulling Lilith out of her thoughts thinking she’d been caught spying. But no, her head angled upward - the look on her face was far away. What was it? Zeldas mouth opened again, trembling slightly.

“...ah...” She shook her head and a dainty sneeze escaped. Starting again:

“ _All the pretty girls in the world_

_But I'm in this space with you..._ ”

Gah, I can’t just stand here like a creep.  Lilith left her post at the doorframe and made to hug Zelda from behind.

“Hi, my darling girl.” She bent down to wrap Zelda in her arms, her nose burrowed into auburn locks, inhaling deeply. Then, planted a kiss on the base of her neck - she practically glued herself to the woman.

“Hi, stinky.” Zelda looked at her lover through the mirror and instantly clocked the mud crusting off of Lilith’s arm, now cascading onto her. “As much as a love you, please remove this filth.” 

“Nope, I heard your siren call and now you have to face the consequences of seducing me to you.” The woman rested her chin upon Zelda’s shoulder and looked at her reflection in the mirror. “Besides, just hearing you sing - really sing - can’t you see what you do to me? You practically undressed me yourself with that voice,  honey. ”

Lilith straightened up to stand behind Zelda and play with her hair - absentmindedly looking down the front of Zelda’s dangerously loose robe. 

“Ah, so is that why you’re practically naked?” Zelda remarked, a pale arm snaked backward to slap Lilith’s butt then trailing down the back of her thigh purposefully sending her partner into a shivering fit. It was an innocent gesture, really, but if Zelda only knew that Lilith had been thinking of coming home to her all morning, all through lunch, and slipping away between meetings to lock herself in her office and touch herself even if for a few moments...

“...mud...?” Zelda was looking up at her now, instead of through the mirror. “Earth to Lilith? Are you quite enjoying ogling my breasts from the birds eye view?” 

“ I—“ She’d been caught and smiled like a naughty school boy. It wasn’t her fault her wife was looking, smelling and sounding so delicious. A hand traveled from atop the redhead’s clavicle and plunged down into the robe, studying the curve of her soft breast and the way that her nipples had hardened in response. 

Zelda exhaled, her head still extended toward Lilith watching her hungry eyes. 

“Mm darling, maybe we should get you into a bath first, hm?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling in the mud on her walk home, Zelda bathes Lilith. Let’s just say, things get wet.

A few moments later, Lilith found herself at ease enveloped by a hot bath filled with cocoa butter bits and spice, the source of Zelda’s sweet smell. The combination of the smell and silkiness of the water was just what she needed to comfort her after the day she had. The fact that Zelda was tending to her by taking a large, fluffy loofa and gently buffing over her the areas of mud-caked skin made it all the better. Once the majority of the grime washed away, Zelda followed the loofa by placing her palm tenderly against freshly scrubbed skin bringing warm water with it.

A tiny sigh escaped from Lilith. Though Zelda focused on touching what rested above water, the ghost of her touch seemed to infect every nook and cranny of Lilith’s body. By now Lilith could be deemed as clean enough but Zelda’s touch activated a deeper satisfaction.

Zelda’s eyes stared down at her partner lovingly, satisfied that she could aid in her unwinding. She let the loofa float away and light touches gave way to fuller ones, massaging as her hands roamed over shoulders, arms, fingers. Her legs, her feet, back up again. Lilith practically purred now, completely lost in the touch of her partner, the troubles of the day seemed so distant.

Lilith mumbled something low and unintelligible into the air.

Zelda hummed, “What’s that, my love?”

“... _touch_ me...” she repeated, barely audible, a soaked hand had come to rest on Zelda’s and guided it from its place on her shoulders to glide across the base of her neck. Their hands came to rest there and Lilith’s lithe fingers swept across Zelda’s own while the other gripped the lip of the tub in desperation. And so Zelda obeyed, tracing the tips of her fingers on both hands coming to rest against the skin of the brunette’s collarbone. Zelda’s eyes closed as she leaned in to graze and nip at Lilith’s ear.

“Is this what you want, angel?”

Lilith hummed in response, too lost to speak. And Zelda’s left hand inched up the length of the woman’s neck, diving into the thickness of it all, pulling at it to expose her neck - breasts rising up from the water to expose deliciously tan nipples. And watching the water melting away from Lilith’s breasts ignited something familiar in Zelda who’s hands shook as she willed herself to keep her pace steady, painfully slow so as to enjoy every cell on Lilith’s body.

She leaned down further, watching intently as she planted the softest of kisses onto a splay of freckles.

Between kisses, Zelda sang. 

_ I like... _

Peck. 

... _my women_...

Another kiss, this time slightly more open to nibble at the skin below. 

... _like I like_...

Her lips landed flush against the skin. Zelda returned to Lilith’s ear, nipping at the lobe and whispered in a more gravely tone:

... _my honey._..

Retreating to the neck once again, she pecked. 

... _sweet_... 

Lilith grabbed at her arm desperately and in looking down, noticing the slightest of movements, she realized that Lilith was rubbing her legs together to generate any kind of friction without being too obvious as to not touch herself. 

“My clever girl.” Zeldas placed a hand atop the woman’s upper thigh, a thumb hovering over where Lilith needed her most, drawing another needy whimper from her. “You’re  so  _desperate_ aren’t you?”

Lilith whipped around and practically attacked Zelda with a flurry of sloppy, open mouthed kisses. She grabbed at the robe, attempting to rip it off of Zelda but the wetness of Lilith’s skin caused the thin fabric to glue itself to the pale skin below. Giving up, Lilith brought a hand up to grasp at a bundle of red locks and pulled Zeldas head back roughly—devouring every inch of exposed skin.

“ _Fuck_ I can’t take this anymore!” Lilith growled and launched out of the tub, slashing water everywhere as she did. And pulling a still seated Zelda up by the robe, she was on a mission to get her mouth back on her as quickly as possible. 

Zelda couldn’t help but giggle while pushing the brunette on to the bed and climbing atop her. 

“Let me take care of you...” her eyes roved over the woman below and ran her hand along the sides of her ribs. Her head dipped, planting a stream of kisses down the length of her torso, stopping promptly at her lower belly to glide her hands under Lilith and cup her ass. Another kiss was on either side of the brunette’s inner thighs before Zelda pulled at her body, bringing her closer to Lilith’s glistening center. 

The brunette couldn’t wait any longer and hands grabbed at Zelda’s ears, pulling her closer and closer until she nearly fainted when Zelda’s open mouth found her clit. Zelda could sense her partner’s urgency and decided it be best to slow things down. A lazy mouth laid another slow, sloppy kiss on her clit - suckling a little at the end and releasing with a wet pop. 

“FUCK,” voice gravelly and weak, Lilith chuckled. She pulled at Zelda’s head again as the woman buried herself deeper, licking the entire length of her cunt. Lilith’s eyes to rolled back, back arching up and away from the mattress. “Zel—“

Barely a few minutes of this slow teasing past and Lilith was already losing control. Her legs were positively quaking at every touch as Zelda continued licking and sucking at the brunette’s clit, neglecting any hope of penetration. The red head could feel the woman below her gushing, her juices were running down her chin to the sheets below - this is what kept her going, the satisfaction that Lilith could not control how wet she was, how her legs - now hooked over Zelda’s shoulders and splayed over her back - were weakened and shaking involuntarily. Her clit swelled, the very sight of its beauty ignited a warm and tingling sensation in Zelda, who was now slicker than before. Picking up the pace, Zelda’s slow suctioned kisses turned to full tongued attacks on Lilith’s bud...and Satan, she tasted so fucking good. 

Lilith’s whole body jumped in reaction to the change of pace, and at the moment that Zelda penetrated her with her tongue she couldn’t help but be pushed to the highest degree of pleasure. The sweetest whimpers escaped from her, so desperate was she to orgasm that she was pinching at her nipples, forcing herself to look down at her partner feasting. Sensing this, Zelda looked up at her and Lilith’s mouth fell open in absolute pleasure. Zelda smiled at this, but did not stop fucking her; she replaced her tongue with three fingers stroking upwards, returning her mouth to focus on Lilith’s clit. The brunette could feel the pressure building within her and soon it overwhelmed her, her eyes screwed shut as her head snapped back and a gutters moan projected out. She felt herself gushing into Zelda’s mouth, actually all over her face, and everything went fuzzy.

* * *

Her hand was atop her lover’s, gripping really. Freshly fucked, her mind wasn’t even functioning yet and probably wouldn’t for the next few minutes but the fact that Zelda hasn’t stopped licking at her ever so softly caused her to muster up the strength to look down at her. In the most innocent way possible, Zelda peered up at her, the pace of her tongue unwavering. And then, without warning, once again snuck two fingers into her - curving them upward. 

“Do you wanna come for me again, honey?” Her voice sickly sweet and enticing. She licked at the inside of her upper thigh and bit down a little. She repeated, deeper this time, “...come for me...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Im so delayed in posting Chapter 2 of this fic for various reasons. I’m always terrified of posting smut and kind of let my nerves get the best of me, so I let this chapter sit in my drafts folder collecting dust for a while 
> 
> But I thought I’d revisit this after a particularly stressful day (not unlike Lilith, hehe) and finally post it.


End file.
